Miscommunications
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kaka/Iru - Kakashi hardly spends time with his boyfriend anymore, Iruka is sure he's hiding something but how will he react when he finds out what Kakashi's been hiding? - A bit OOC, it's a drabble so Read & Review xx


Charlotte: Hey Guys, Got this idea for a drabble and thought I should write and post it ASAP. I was writing Tsunade's Offer but the next chapter I'm going to post... i don't really like it... but I'll post it anywayz.

Back to this! My Dad is throwing a bitch fit that I never spend time with him - Waaaaa! So I'm spending a week with him starting Monday, He doesn't know I write fanfiction so i'll try to sneak in a few chapters.

Kakashi: Ninja writing!

Charlotte: Yeah! Me and Jenny ninja text each other so ninja writing shouldn't be so hard.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the Characters etc but she does own this confusing plot - Angst, Humor, Romance, Comfort - Damn! lol

Read and Review :D

* * *

**Miscommunications **

Iruka wasn't a needy person, or so he told himself. He had been an orphan from a young age but he didn't let that stop him and with Sandaime's guidance he started to teach the youth of Konoha. He was a social man who had many friends that he trusted with his life and Iruka knew that would never change, even though the betrayal of Mizuki hurt him.

Naruto was like a son to him and when the boy left to train with Jiraiya he left a hole in his heart. The last person he thought he would find comfort in was Hatake Kakashi, The great Copy-nin and legendary ninja. It started out with them having dinner together, a friendly gesture in Iruka's mind. Eventually Kakashi set Iruka straight about his intentions and proceeded to kiss the confused chunin senseless.

'The past 6 months have been amazing and only recently has everything been…. Messed up, not in a bad way…. Not completely,' Iruka thought and he sipped away at the warm tea in his hands. Naruto had returned a month ago with a chained up and incredibly moody Uchiha dragging along behind him, Sasuke had been locked up and knowing Naruto he'd get his best friend released within another month. Sasuke had been quite co-operative to everyone but when the Elders or any figures of authority were mentioned the raven would clam up.

'Itachi must have told him about the massacre,' Iruka thought sullenly. He remembered stumbling across the file when he was tidying up the scroll room, he was shocked and felt physically ill when he found out Sandaime had ordered Itachi to kill them all. Of course he could have ignored it but some part of him wanted to believe the document was a fake and so he confronted Tsunade about it.

He could remember feeling so disappointed in the main father figure in his life, he knew he did it for the sake of Konoha but he couldn't help thinking it could have been solved in a different way. Instead of stripping Sasuke of a family and a brother who only wanted to protect him.

"Well Sasuke is getting help for everything now, it'll be no time before team 7 are back to normal," Iruka said to the empty room. The main reason for Iruka's dampened mood was the Copy-nin or rather the absence of the Copy-nin. Iruka was very busy with upcoming exams and he knew Kakashi had a lot of missions to complete but coming home to their shared apartment and finding it empty every night for the past 2 months was pushing it.

'Busy on missions? For every night until late? Does he think I'm stupid?' Iruka snarled and he banged the mug down with a clatter.

'I knew he'd get bored of me eventually but this is… I couldn't have handled Naruto's absence without him but now Naruto's back does he think I don't need him? I don't want to have to pick between them,' Iruka thought and he stood up with a yawn. He stumbled to the bedroom and stripped off his uniform and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants. He slid under the thin sheet and closed his eyes.

* * *

Iruka's body became alert, his honey eyes opened to slits. He felt Kakashi's chakra slip through the window and he glanced at the clock.

'12:15 like clockwork,' Iruka thought shutting his eyes and faking slumber. Kakashi shut the window quietly and observed his boyfriend, he knew Iruka would be angry at him but he would be forgiven like usual. Iruka heard the clothes hitting the floor and he fought the urge to peek.

'I'm not a pervert like him, I just miss him. He's always gone in the morning and always late back,' Iruka defended and he felt a warm body slid in behind him, long arms wrapped around his waist and the older man sighed.

"I'm sorry Ruka," Kakashi mumbled against the chunin's ear and Iruka knew faking sleep wasn't an option anymore. Kakashi waited for the customary 'It's fine, don't worry. Go to sleep I'm up early tomorrow,' but it didn't come.

'He thinks he can come home after seeing whoever and expect me to forgive him?' Iruka's raging thoughts were portrayed through his body language. Kakashi froze for a moment and he gulped, Iruka was tensed like a snake preparing to attack.

"Ruka, I said I'm sorry," Kakashi repeated and Iruka gave a long tired sigh. He moved the arms off his body and sat up, he turned his back away from Kakashi and ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard you, I just don't have the energy to care any more," Iruka said and he stood up and walked towards the door. Kakashi leaned on one elbow with a shocked look on his revealed face.

"Ruka!" He called but Iruka scoffed at him, he knew if he looked back at the man that he would be giving up.

"I have some marking I can do, go to sleep Kakashi. No doubt you'll be up early tomorrow," Iruka said bitterly and he shut the door behind him as he left.

Kakashi flopped down on the bed and tried to relax all his muscles but he couldn't stop that one sentence replaying in his head.

'He said he didn't care. This is Iruka! He cares about everyone and everything! He cares about friends, strangers and even the animals. I wonder why he's so angry?' Kakashi thought and he settled into a dreamless sleep.

Iruka sat down at the coffee table and clenched his fists.

'_**Great job Iruka, the first time you see him all day and you push him away,'**_

_What? I couldn't forgive him! I won't be someone's bit on the side._

_**You're not the bit on the side, he's living with you.**_

_Then where is he all day? All night?_

_**He's on missions.**_

_Yeah right, why haven't I seen any mission reports._

_**Like Kakashi hands in mission reports without us reminding him.**_

Iruka's head shot up and he smiled into thin air.

'The mission reports! I'll get them now and that'll prove he isn't cheating!' Inner Iruka cheered. He stood up and hurried towards the door, he burst in and the Copy-nin sprang up in surprise. Iruka pushed him down so he sat on the bed and he tapped his foot.

"Mission report," Iruka said and Kakashi blinked dully at him.

"Now?" Kakashi said and Iruka nodded enthusiastically.

"I haven't written it down," Kakashi said quickly and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"What about yesterdays? The day before that or…. Have you written any in the last month?" Iruka asked and Kakashi shook his head. Iruka pulled a paper pad and a pen from a nearby drawer.

"That's fine, I'll write it out. You just tell me what happened in it," Iruka offered and the Copy-nin paled.

"Ummm it's fine I'll do it later," He said nervously but the brunette shook his head.

"No you won't so just tell me," Iruka said sternly.

"Just leave it alone Iruka!" Kakashi snapped and Iruka's eyes went wide, he looked down and shook his head with a bitter smile.

"I knew it," Iruka whispered harshly. Kakashi was immediately regretful and he tried to reach for the chunin but his energy was low.

"Ruka I…" Kakashi started but Iruka started backing away, a unreadable smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, You can hand it in tomorrow to the ninja on duty. I'm going out for a while," Iruka said moving over to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. Kakashi stood up using all his strength and tried to catch the chunin in his arms but Iruka slapped the hands away.

"Where are you going? For how long? Who with?" Kakashi questioned and Iruka ignored him and pulled the clothes on. Iruka grabbed his keys and left the bedroom, Kakashi leaned against the doorframe with a bewildered look. Iruka slipped on a pair of shoes and turned to the Copy-nin.

"Maybe this will give you an insight into my feelings? Don't wait up," Iruka said slamming the front door. Kakashi staggered forward but he couldn't reach the door, Pakkun appeared beside him and Kakashi glared.

"I didn't summon you?" He said and the dog grunted.

"You're a zombie, rest and replenish your chakra reserves. I'll tail the teacher," Pakkun jumped out a window and followed the chunin at a distance. Kakashi couldn't ignore the need to sleep, so he collapsed onto the couch and started snoring.

* * *

Iruka didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what he was doing either. He wasn't usually this emotional.

...

Okay he was usually this emotional but he normally could bite his tongue and hold back instead of going off the deep end. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked along a side street, he knew Naruto's was close by but he didn't want to bother the boy.

'He wasn't happy when he found out about Kakashi and I. He'll only say I told you so,' Iruka thought and he approached a nearby cafe. He walked inside and sat down at a table, a black haired woman rushed to him with a smile but her eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked and she dropped into the seat opposite him. Iruka's face mirrored the shocked look and he tilted his head to the side.

"Kurenai-sensei? I should ask you the same thing? Don't you have a baby to look after?" He smiled and Kurenai could see the strain behind his eyes.

"Since Yume was born I can't sleep at all, she's in the back with the owners daughter in case she needs my attention. So I figured if I wasn't sleeping that I could be doing something productive and bring in some money," She explained and Iruka nodded.

"Asuma-sensei?" He asked and she laughed loudly.

"Probably asleep at home, don't worry about me though. My team are very capable and once I tell them what to do I can grab an afternoon nap," She reassured and Iruka smiled widely.

"I'm glad, I was worried about you. If you need to sleep thought I'll be happy to look after Yume-chan for a while," Iruka offered and she waved her hand in a flimsy manner.

"You have to deal with a whole class of pre-genins Iruka-sensei, I appreciate it though. I might take you up on it sometime but right now I'm okay. But you aren't," She said motherly and Iruka pouted slightly.

"I'll get you some warm tea and then we can talk okay?" Kurenai said and Iruka knew there was no room for argument. She disappeared into the back room and left Iruka to think.

Once safely out of view she told the manager her plans and was gone in a puff of smoke. She pounded vigourously on the blue door in front of her until it swung open revealing a rumpled looking Izumo. The brunette opened his mouth to yell when the woman cut across him.

"There's no time! It's an emergency!" She said urgently and Izumo ran to get dressed properly. He shut the door and turned to the bright lipped woman.

"What's going on?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"Iruka-sensei is currently sitting at Miko's cafe looking like someone just died, now don't you find that a bit strange?" She said and Izumo nodded and gripped her arm.

Iruka was staring at his lap when a cup of tea was placed in front of him, he looked up to thank Kurenai but instead he saw it was Izumo.

"Izumo-kun? Why are you here? Don't tell me you work here too?" Iruka asked obliviously and Izumo laughed. Kurenai sat down opposite Iruka while Izumo sat to his right.

"I was just passing by when I saw you and thought you might want some company," He grinned and Iruka raised an eyebrow signalling he didn't believe him.

"Uh hu, and Naruto's declared he hates ramen," He said sarcastically. The man and woman opposite sipped at their drinks and Iruka joined them. Izumo brought the cup down from his lips and frowned.

"You don't look so hot, you okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah I'm fine I…" Iruka was about to say but the serious looks from the others made him drop his mask.

"No, I don't think I am," Iruka confessed rubbing the scar on his nose.

"Something to do with Kakashi?" Kurenai hinted and Iruka nodded.

"I mean I knew it would happen, I knew he'd lose interest in me but I thought he'd end it before he started looking elsewhere," Iruka pressed his tongue against his cheek and shut his eyes in pain.

"He's cheating on you?" Izumo stood up and slammed both hands on the table. Iruka shrugged and sipped at his tea.

"I don't know anymore. He's gone in the morning before I wake up and he doesn't come home until 12:15 at night! He says it's missions but tonight he proved that was wrong," Iruka said and Kurenai pressed down on Izumo's shoulder to make him sit.

"I thought if I checked the mission reports that I'd have proof that he wasn't cheating but… he didn't do them so I offered to write it down and he could just tell me to save him trouble," Iruka said and Izumo leaned forward.

"He just snapped at me, told me to leave him alone. He couldn't tell me what he was doing or where or with whom. Every night he would come in and apologise and I'd always say 'I forgive you' but tonight I couldn't… I won't be his bit on the side," Iruka said angrily and Izumo looked sympathetic. Kurenai's forehead furrowed and she frowned.

"Really? That doesn't sound right, if Asuma had started with that behavior then I would be suspicious too. But Kakashi-sensei is head over heels for you, seriously! We never thought he'd really fall in love but he did with you. It just doesn't make any sense for him to cheat," Kurenai said and Iruka looked apprehensive.

"Let's face it, I'm not exactly a catch? I'm not overly handsome or have an exciting life. I always told myself he would get bored with me and that I'd be okay with that…. But I'm not…. I'm really not okay with it. Why did I have to fall for him?" Iruka muttered.

"Sure you're not handsome handsome or go out on missions everyday but that's what he loves about you. You're more cute then handsome, good with kids, understanding and passionate," Kurenai listed and Iruka pouted again.

"I'm not cute," He blushed and Izumo laughed and clapped him on the back.

"If only you could see yourself Iruka-kun," Izumo joked and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"But you're living together? That must mean you're serious," Kurenai commented and Iruka laughed.

"To me we're serious but for him? I don't know. The only reason he moved in was because he's hopeless, he can't cook or clean or look after himself. He's such a….." Iruka let a warm amused smile cross his face but it fell again.

"If he was doing missions then I could understand him being away, we both belong to Konoha first but…. Something in my gut tells me it's not a mission," He finished his drink and pulled out some money.

"Here Kurenai-sensei, I'm going to walk round Konoha for a bit. I don't want to go back and face him immediately," Iruka said with a smile. Izumo shook his head and threw an arm around the chunin.

"Forget that, come stay at mine for tonight. It'll give you a break from him and we'll investigate all this tomorrow morning. If he's been assigned missions then we'll take a look at the files, lucky it's a Saturday right?" Izumo grinned and Iruka sighed.

"I don't know Izumo-kun, What about Kotetsu-kun?" Iruka asked. Kotetsu and Izumo had got together recently and Iruka didn't want to interrupt them.

"Ko is away on a mission for a few days, it's no big, See ya Kurenai-sensei," Izumo called over his shoulder as he led the chunin away. Kurenai picked up the money from the table and growled.

"I hope you're wrong about Kakashi, for both your sakes," She said to the empty cafe.

* * *

Pakkun watched with evil eyes as Izumo led a somewhat out-of-it Iruka towards his own apartment. He couldn't hear the conversation because he knew Kurenai would sense him if he got any closer but he could hear when the other chunin insisted Iruka accompany him.

'I should report to the boss, but what if this creep makes a move on Iruka-sensei while I'm gone? I'll stand watch and make sure he does something, I'll report to the boss in the morning," Pakkun decided settling on a branch outside Izumo's window.

* * *

Bright sunbeams blinded Kakashi and made him roll over on the couch. He stretched and got off the couch reluctantly.

'I have to get up and…." He thought precisely until he realised he was in the living room and not in the bedroom. He scratched his head and tiptoed to the bedroom door, he peered around it and saw it was empty.

"Aah so it did happen, I was hoping it was a nightmare," Kakashi mumbled and his eyes shot open.

'Where is he? Didn't he come home? What about Pakkun?' Kakashi thought and he was about to recall the pug when he heard a scratching at his window. He pushed it open and gave a bored look.

"You back?" He yawned, he tried to act calm but Pakkun could sense the stress.

"Iruka-sensei went to meet up with Kurenai-sensei and another chunin. They sat in a cafe and talked and then Iruka-sensei went home with the chunin," Pakkun reported.

Kakashi blinked.

"What? Male or female?" Kakashi demanded and the pug snorted.

"Male," Pakkun said and Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"Was he hot?" Kakashi asked and the dog looked uncomfortable.

"Uhhh… boss I don't know how to measure how 'hot' a human is," He said gruffly.

"Why didn't you come back and tell me?" Kakashi said angrily.

"Yeah and what good would that have done? I tell you, you go over and kill the guy and then Iruka-sensei will never forgive you for whatever you did in the first place boss," Pakkun snarled. The dog made a good point but Kakashi wouldn't let him know that.

"So you just left him?" Kakashi said sternly and the dog shook his head.

"No, I stood watch outside to make sure the chunin didn't make a move, in which case I would have jumped in. Nothing happened, they're just friends I think," Pakkun told him. Kakashi didn't look convinced, his lover had left him in a rage and spent the night with another man.

'I don't even know why he is mad with me, I'll catch him today,' Kakashi decided.

"So are you going to take a break from your busy schedule to make an effort with your mate?" Pakkun said sarcastically, the Copy-nin's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? I do make an effort with Iruka. It's just a stressful time," Kakashi said and Pakkun shook his head.

"Whatever Boss," He said dispersing into nothing.

* * *

Izumo pulled out another file and flicked through it quickly, he sighed and neatly piled it with the others.

"Iruka-kun you're top is riding up," Izumo joked, Iruka was up on his tiptoes trying to grab a file. He brought his arms down with a blush. He had been forced to wear a navy t-shirt that he borrowed from Izumo, his jumper had been left on the bathroom floor when he was in the shower.

"Shut up and keep looking Izumo-kun," Iruka said ignoring the sniggers.

He gazed around the messy room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is so disorganised," He whined and Iruka hummed in agreement, he had found about 10 different people who's second names didn't begin with H in the H section.

"We'll have to organise it one night, the last time it was organised was a year ago," Iruka said and Izumo picked up another file.

"Oh? By who?" Izumo said and Iruka froze, he could remember finding the Uchiha file and he shuddered.

"Me, Let's just find his file and get out of here. Shizune can only stall Tsunade-hime for so long," Iruka said and he clasped the file he was looking for.

"Got it!" Iruka cheered and he opened it quickly, he checked the recent activity and frowned, Izumo crawled over and peered over Iruka's shoulder.

"Well at least he wasn't lying, look it details all his missions recently. See you don't need to…" Izumo said but he saw Iruka's lip tremble. He pulled back and moved round to face his fellow chunin. Iruka was holding back tears and he bit his lip.

"It details the missions Izumo-kun. Including the time taken, it starts early but every mission ends around 8 o'clock. What's he doing for 4 HOURS!" Iruka yelled and he felt the file drop from his hands. Izumo filed it away and pulled the chunin close, Iruka let himself be embraced and he thought of Kakashi.

'I want you to be happy Kakashi, but why did you lie?' He thought snuggling into his friend's arms.

* * *

Asuma rolled his cigarette around his mouth as he watched Ino screaming at Shikamaru about being a 'good for nothing lazy idiot'. He sensed his friend's chakra and he turned to his left, Kakashi leaned on a nearby tree trunk with his nose in his book. Asuma gave the timeout sign to his teenage students and they ran off for something to eat.

"Kakashi, What's up?" He said and the Copy-nin shrugged.

"I need your wife," He said bluntly and Asuma blew the smoke out harshly.

"Want to rephrase that before Iruka-sensei castrates you?" Asuma offered and the Copy-nin blinked.

"I need to talk to your wife, it's about Iruka-sensei," Kakashi revealed and Asuma thought hard.

"About Iruka-sensei? Why?" Asuma frowned and Kakashi sighed knowing he had to tell his friend.

"Iruka left last night, I got back he got mad and he walked out," Kakashi stated and Asuma nodded. He knew of Iruka's volatile temper but he also knew it wasn't shown unless provoked. He opened his mouth to tell the Copy-nin this but Kakashi silenced him.

"I don't know what I'm meant to have done, Pakkun tracked him to another chunin's house, a male chunin," Kakashi stressed and Asuma laughed.

"You really have fallen, you're stressing out. It was probably a close friend like Izumo," Asuma explained and the Copy-nin nodded like a child.

"But then again Kotetsu is away on a mission this week…. I'm sure everything is fine," Asuma edited quickly but Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at the insinuation.

"Kurenai, Where?" He said through gritted teeth.

"She's been working late Kakashi, she'll be asleep in the next training field," He said and in a gust of wind the silver haired ninja was gone.

* * *

Kurenai felt a presence and she cracked an eye open, she looked around with a glare until he looked directly above her. In the tree she was sitting against sat a Copy-nin.

"Kurenai," He acknowledged and she snorted.

"Kakashi, you are in big trouble," She smiled, Kakashi jumped down and stood beside her.

"So you know what I've apparently done," Kakashi asked and she waved to her team. Hinata stopped and got the boys attention.

"Go practice stealth jutsu's and I'll join you after," She yelled, they all gave mock salute before running away.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at! Why did I have a depressed Iruka sitting alone at a cafe at a time when he should have been at home snuggling with you?" She said loudly. Kakashi tried not to show that he was intimidated.

"He got mad about something and left, How am I meant to know what he's thinking?" Kakashi pouted beneath his mask and Kurenai flicked his head.

"By Talking! Because you don't talk to Iruka and Iruka won't talk to you! I know it's the first proper relationship that either of you has been in but talking is key!" She urged.

"Like, oh I dont know, Telling Iruka where you've been the past month? Instead of leaving him at home to worry about where you are, if you're hurt, who you're with…." She growled. The sentence clicked in Kakashi's mind.

'That's what he meant by me understanding how he feels. I was so freaked out last night because I was scared he was out with someone else or somewhere I didn't know,' Kakashi understood.

"I think if you both just sat down and talked then Iruka wouldn't think or feel the way he does," She scolded.

"What do you mean? What does he think?" Kakashi asked and Kurenai sighed and admired her nails.

"He thinks…. You're cheating on him," She said dramatically and Kakashi gulped.

"You're not right?" She warned and he grew angry.

"Cheat on him? No I would never ever cheat on him, why would he even think that?" Kakashi exclaimed and Kurenai smirked at his loss of control.

"Do you blame him? You're leaving before he wakes up and not getting back until really late. Do you even remember the last time you spent time together? It was before Naruto came back, Iruka is insecure and this is where talking needs to be involved. He is scared Kakashi, he loves you and he's always been scared…." She said softly.

"Scared?" Kakashi said. He knew Iruka, he seemed confident and sweet and always warm and kind.

"He thinks because you're the 'Amazing Copy-nin' that you'll get bored of someone as 'plain and boring' as him," She said.

"His words not mine, what is going on Kakashi?" She added and Kakashi rubbed his eye.

"I'll go talk to him and clear everything up, where is he?" Kakashi said and she stood up and tried to scout out her team.

"He went to the Hokage's file room with Izumo," She said running off with a backwards wave. Kakashi felt his blood run cold and he teleported to outside the room.

* * *

Iruka wiped his eyes on his wrist and laughed.

"Sorry for that Izumo-kun, I don't know what came over me," Iruka said and Izumo patted his head.

"It's fine, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on and…" Izumo said but the door burst open to reveal a shocked Copy-nin. Kakashi's sharingan whirred round at the sight.

Iruka and Izumo were kneeling on the floor facing each other with Izumo's arm around him, Iruka was wiping away tears and looked incredibly surprised.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered. Kakashi sprang forward and pinned Izumo to a scroll covered wall by his neck and the chunin spluttered and tried to kick the older man off. Iruka sprang up and used a chakra enhanced punch to get them apart.

"Kakashi what the hell? Get your hands off Izumo-kun! Izumo-kun can you leave us in alone, we need to talk," Iruka turned to Izumo who was clutching his neck. The man nodded and left the room quickly, he shut the door and silence reigned over Kakashi and Iruka.

"Where do you get off attacking my friends?" Iruka said angrily but Kakashi remained stoic.

"He were hugging you," Kakashi said simply.

"Am I not allowed to hug friends?" Iruka snapped and Kakashi blushed when he realised his analysis was wrong.

"Ummm…. I….," Kakashi couldn't find the words and Iruka caught on.

"You….. You thought I was crying because he was hugging me without my permission right?" Iruka said and he looked affectionately at his lover.

"Oh Kakashi, we're just friends and I needed a shoulder to cry on," Iruka said moving towards the door but Kakashi caught his wrist.

"Cry on my shoulder," He pouted and Iruka scoffed and moved to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't want to worry you, you're a jounin with important things to attend to," Iruka said quietly and Kakashi's eye softened.

"Nothing is more important then you Ruka," Kakashi said and Iruka blushed. Kakashi took a step forward but Iruka shook his head.

"You're lying. I checked your file, your missions end early," Iruka said and Kakashi ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"So what Kakashi? You spent four hours wandering around Konoha? I don't think so," Iruka said and Kakashi could see why Iruka was suddenly suspicious.

"No, you're right. I don't walk about aimlessly," He said and Iruka's breath caught in his throat.

"I don't care if you're bored of me Kakashi but if you're planning on seeing someone else that I'd feel better if we ended it," Iruka said sternly.

"I'm not seeing someone else, why would I want to? You are aren't boring or plain, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I used to care about ranks and power, I used to just…. Survive. But you changed that," Kakashi expressed and Iruka backed up until he hit the wall. He was completely astounded at how honest his lover was being.

"You made me see past the ranks and you got me to stop living in the past. You made me want to live…. Not just survive…. Live," Kakashi said and Iruka licked his dry lips.

"K-Kakashi," Iruka rasped and the Copy-nin moved closer to his lover.

"Do you want to know where I'm spending my extra time?" He said and Iruka nodded coyly.

"Sasuke, his cell. Team 7 has been visiting him, giving him a friendly face to hang on to. To help him," Kakashi said and Iruka was flooded with guilt. His hands came up to cover his mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry, if I'd known. I'm such an idiot! Sasuke comes first and…." Iruka rambled and Kakashi stood directly in front of the smaller man, he placed both hands either side of his head and sighed.

"You're not an idiot, We just need to work on our communication," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile.

"The thing is Iruka, that when something big happens like Sasuke returning. I get stressed and I have to keep busy or I'm scared I'll take it out on those closest to me. So I take lots of extra missions and try to put my all into them. It's what I've always done," He confessed and Iruka reached a hand up to brush the mask.

"But you don't need to do that anymore, I'm here for you. Just talk to me or yell at me or cry…" Iruka said and Kakashi chuckled. He brought his hands down to wrap around Iruka's waist.

"I don't cry," Kakashi said dryly and Iruka wound both arms around Kakashi's neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'll cry for you," He said and Kakashi felt his heart stop, feelings he had kept hidden for years were threatening to overflow. Kakashi tightened his grip on the chunin.

"I'll stop taking all these insignificant missions and I'm sure Sasuke could handle a few nights with just Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi hinted.

"No, Sasuke comes first," Iruka scolded and Kakashi pulled back and tugged his mask down.

"No Iruka, You come first," He said and he captured the sweet lips he had missed for so long. Both of them savouring the sweet moment, Kakashi's tongue poked against Iruka's lips and they parted automatically. Kakashi's thumbs stroked the strip of skin on his back which made Iruka arch and gasp cutely.

'My Iruka, so responsive, so sensitive, so….' Kakashi pulled back suddenly. Iruka looked dazed and Kakashi made a mental picture of it. He buried his nose in the t-shirt he wore and pulled back with a grimace.

"What are you wearing?" Kakashi said and Iruka blinked innocently.

"Hm? Oh, I took a shower at Izumo's and my jumper got wet so I borrowed one of his," Iruka stated and Kakashi growled.

"Take it off," He said bluntly and Iruka blinked a few times to let the demand get to his brain.

"WHAT? NO! I'm not taking it off, I have to wear it. If we come out of here and I'm topless then…." Iruka protested but Kakashi was already tugging on it insistently.

"It smells like Izumo, not you and not me so take it off," Kakashi warned and Iruka put his hands on his hips.

"Make me," He said angrily but when he saw the perverted gleam in his lover's eye he paled.

"No! That's not what I m….." Iruka said but Kakashi kissed him hard and passionately. Kakashi's fingers gripped the edge of the shirt and pulled violently, Iruka used his last bit of common sense to hold it down until.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**_

They pulled apart and Iruka's eyes grew fiery with rage, Kakashi smirked and held up the rags that were once Izumo's shirt.

"You BAKA! I borrowed that shirt! B-O-R-R-O-W-E-D! I can't believe you ripped it you perverted….." Iruka ranted but Kakashi's eyes were drawn to the lithe bronze body in front of him. He wanted nothing more to molest the chunin but he knew the room had no lock.

"Baka Jounin! Are you even listening to me?" Iruka roared but he was pulled into a hot kiss. Kakashi made the hand signals and whisked them back to their apartment.

* * *

Iruka lay on the white sheets of their bed with a pout, he wore a pair of black boxers and riddiculously oversized shirt. Kakashi came in with two mugs of tea and admired the man.

"First you rip Izumo's shirt and then you insist I wear this shirt which I can guarantee isn't yours because it's huuggee!" Iruka whined and he dragged himself up to the headboard and lay half against it, he accepted the cup with a smile and he sipped away at it.

"Maa, so what it's a little big at least it smells like me," Kakashi smirked and he sat on the bed next to the brunette. Iruka drained the cup and sat it on the side, Kakashi copied him and then pulled the chunin between his open legs. Iruka settled against the Copy-nin's chest and sighed lightly.

"See? Why would I want you cheat on you? A month out of practice and you were still incredible," Kakashi leered in his ear and Iruka blushed vividly.

"I'm glad you thought so, if it was so incredible it can last you a few days," Iruka joked and Kakashi kissed his forehead.

"I'll never neglect you again but this absence does mean I get to break you in again Ruka," Kakashi smirked and Iruka felt his wrists being dragged above his head and secured with cold metal. He struggled and tried to kick but Kakashi attached the handcuffs to the headboard, the silver haired man slipped out from underneath him and grinned at him.

Iruka watched his boyfriend walk over to the wardrobe and give an evil laugh. Iruka blinked before shaking on his handcuffs.

"**Kakashi! **

**Don't even think about it! **

**Put that toybox away!**

**KAKASHI!"**

**

* * *

**

Charlotte: OKay that was a quick drabble and I know it sucks but when I get an idea I like to write it down and get opinions on it.

I'm working on Tsunade's offer now, expect a lot more fluff. Also it's next chapter has a lot more about the other couples too xxx Until then Ja ~ ne


End file.
